Then and Now
by TheOriginalBakuraKun
Summary: "Sometimes I'd sit up and pray to Ra that you would come back safe and sound.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the new story that I had mentioned in Chapter 2 of Domino's Angels. I do hope you enjoy!

* * *

After regaining his 'lost' memories, Atemu had bravely faced the fact he'd be allowed to rest in peace, however, the great Pharaoh couldn't handle that. He'd managed to get back and had realized that he could continue living. After all, he'd made some great friends and really, why should he have to cut his life short now that he'd finally got his own memories, body and wasn't burdened with saving the world when he could continue to live...? Sure, he was still Egyptian. And one from 5000 years ago... At 17, he was probably already half way through his life since the ancient's never did live for too long.

Needless to say, the Pharaoh hadn't thought of the consequences returning may have... However, he'd done his duty and got rid of the evil, it was now his time to have fun as well as make his own decisions; and he'd made quite a few. For instance, he had his own apartment, small but homely, and a couple of jobs that were getting him by. Though, he had also decided not to go looking for Yuugi... Not yet, anyway. The old Pharaoh wanted to get himself settled, otherwise he could be a burden having to depending on his friends.

As he walked back from a job interview, he loosened his tie some and undone his top shirt button; such clothes were uncomfortable to him... He'd have to get used to it all, and soon if he wanted to go and fill Yuugi in with all the details. Every time he walked the streets, Atemu feared he'd see some of his friends earlier than expected. Honestly, he just wanted to get settled first.

With a heavy sigh, he walked through the streets with his head down, hair spiked out, towards the clock tower, ready to go home and grab something to eat before night fully settled in.

* * *

There you have it! Let me know what you think of this new story and the second chapter of this story and Domino's Angels will be put up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a slow day at the Game Shop and Yuugi had always hated that. It gave him a reason to think about all that has happened within the last couple of years. He was ecstatic to be of assistance to his Mou Hitori-, no he couldn't say that anymore. Atemu, now that is much better. He was glad to be able to help Atemu return his missing memories and finally be able to know who he was and where he came from.

He was surprised when Atemu had made the decision he did but it was for the better right? I mean, Yuugi missed his closest friend terribly and he always thought about him. He heaved a sigh and glanced at the clock. It was almost closing time and his Ojisan would be heading off for some rest soon; a perfect time for Yuugi to collect his thoughts. He had drifted from his friends after they returned from their trip and he expected everyone to go their separate ways. It was fine, he was still close to Ryou and they still conversed, which made it all the better. A soft knocking sound drew Yuugi from his thoughts, turning to find the source of the noise. It was his Ojisan, heading for bed he supposed. He bid him a good night and grabbed a nearby broom. He would collect his thoughts and clean before heading to his own bed.

* * *

All too soon, Atemu was approaching the clock tower. His stomach flipped at the thought of bumping into his once aibou - but that would no doubt change now. They had separate lives now, or somewhat separate. Soon enough, he'd settle down and be able to surprise Yuugi with his return. The Pharaoh prayed that he wouldn't be angry for not telling him sooner. All he could do was hope, though. And as the Kame Game shop came into view, he did a whole lot of praying and hoping and breath holding.

Part of him screamed at himself, trying to tell himself he was settled now and didn't have to worry about being a burden, but there was also the other half of him which felt responsible for all of the burdening events Yuugi and the rest were put through. The very last thing he wanted to do was show up, barely scraping by in the real world. As the handle to the shop clicked down in the suddenly silent street, Atemu's amethyst eyes widened just the slightest as his heart sunk into his stomach - please don't be Yuugi! That was all that went through his mind but his luck was not as good as Jonouchi's. Sure enough, it was the strikingly similar boy, Yuugi. It was enough shock to cause him to freeze. With his eyes firmly locked on the other who held the broom, the old Pharaoh cursed his timing.

* * *

He hummed a tune softly, one that had been stuck in his head for quite some time. He started his sweeping in front of the shop, unaware of his surroundings at first. He turned towards the sidewalk and was greeted with a sight that made his heart skip a beat. He had looked up in time to see his partner, his once Mou Hitori No Boku, staring and planted in his place.

The suddenness of seeing the one he held dear, especially after all they had been through together, had caused him to drop the broom in his grip and gaze at the figure, the clacking only lasting for a moment. Was it really him? After all this time? No, it couldn't be. The Pharaoh ahd decided to stay in this world but disappeared soon after making that decision. No one could locate him and it tore his heart up! He was devastated when his partner was out of the picture and apparently didn't want to be found. "M-Mou..." He shook his head. He was still getting used to using the Pharaoh's own name. He willed his legs to carry him just a few little feet in front of the other, a small wave of the hand being made.

* * *

There you have it, the next part. I do hope that you all enjoy it; the next part will come out a couple of days after Domino's Angels so be on the lookout!


End file.
